


The Shirt

by ShutUpKevin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Do Not Read This Garbage Trash, M/M, also go watch the sonic movie xoxo, and my friend wants to be the 800th mcpriceley fic, hahahahahahahahah, i fucking hate myself, i wrote this in 2018, im posting it because i like being a public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpKevin/pseuds/ShutUpKevin
Summary: So basically Connor steals Kevin’s shirt and I guess Kevin’s upset about it but not really because he doesn’t really do anything about it?? It’s weird, I don’t know.The things I do for my friends, am I right?
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the Sonic movie. Watch the Sonic movie NOW. It’s good (^:

“Has anyone seen my shirt?” Kevin asked one morning during breakfast. The elders sat around the kitchen table, and simply replied with no. Well, all except for Elder Chris ‘Poptarts’ Thomas. Chris was staring intensely at his mission companion, Elder Connor McKinley, with a blank face. Connor took one glance at Chris and kicked him under the table, causing his face to grimace. "Well, if anyone sees it, please give it back. It’s one of my favourites."

.

_ "Oh, Heavenly Father, please forgive me for what I’m about to do," Connor whispered to himself as he stepped into Kevin and Arnold’s room, the latter pair asleep in their beds. It was the dead of night, after all. _

_ He headed to their closet, doing his best to not make it creak. He took a quick look behind himself to see if either of the two had heard anything. But they didn’t. Making sure not to linger for too long, Connor grabbed one of the shirts Kevin bought from the market and closed the closet. With one final look, almost melting at the sight of Kevin sleeping, he made haste for the door. He was stopped in his tracks as he saw Chris in the doorway, arms crossed with a skeptical look on his face. "What’re you doing in Elder Price’s room, Elder McKinley?" he asked. _

_ "I— Uh—“ Connor stuttered, his pale face turning red. "I was just— Um—“ _

_ "Is that his shirt?" Chris pointed out, raising an eyebrow. _

_ "No...?" Connor said, hiding his hands (and the shirt) behind his back. _

_ "I thought stealing was wrong." _

_ "I’m not... stealing it.” One of Connor’s hands went from his back to the view of Chris, making vague gestures as he spoke. “I’m borrowing it.” Connor gave a nervous smile. Chris wasn’t buying it, but yawned and said, "Whatever, but don’t come crying to me when he finds out and gets mad at you." _

_ “Cool, thanks!” Connor made way to his and Chris's room quickly. Chris followed suit, rubbing his eyes. _

_ connor flopped onto his bed once he reached his room, clutching the shirt tightly to his chest. he was giggling like a schoolgirl. _

_ “Okay, so you got the shirt, now go to sleep. Please.” Chris yawned again and threw his blanket over himself. “Mm, okay,” Connor hummed, burying his face into the shirt, taking in Kevin’s scent. _

.

“Elder Price, may I talk to you for a moment?” Chris asked Kevin later that day. “Huh? Oh sure, what's up?” Kevin looked up at him from the living room couch he was sitting on. Connor, of course, was next to him, maybe a little too close to be strictly platonic. “Alone?”

Kevin glanced between Chris and Connor before agreeing. They went into Kevin’s room and Chris began.

“Listen, I know who has your shir-“

“Who?!” Kevin immediately interrupted. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “If you let me finish, you'll know.” he cleared his throat. “Okay, Elder McKinley took it. But before you decide to interrupt me again—“ He raised a finger, silently telling Kevin to shut his mouth. “—Let me explain. He really needs it, man. The poor guy gets hell dreams every night and it comforts him. Don’t tell him I said this but…” Chris leaned up to Kevin’s ear for good measure, lowering his voice to a whisper. “He really likes you, Elder Price. He doesn't admit it often, but he cares about you more than you know. Just let him keep it, please. He loves you.”

Chris waltzed out of the room, a smile on his face as if the talk he and Kevin just had never happened. “That was a great chat we had, Elder Price, thank you!”

Kevin stood in the middle of his room in shock. Elder McKinley  _ liked _ him. More than a friend. Still in his state of shock, Kevin locked the room door, flopped down onto his bed, and screamed into his pillow. . Connor shot a glare at Chris as he came out of Kevin’s room. “What the heck did you tell him?” he spat out. “I didn't tell him anything, Ijust wanted to talk to him.”

“In private.”

“Yes, in private.”

Suddenly, a muffled scream could be heard in Kevin’s room. Connor’s glare hardened. . Dinner that night was silent. The tension in the air, mainly between Kevin and Connor, was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Connor was scowling, Kevin was flustered and shifting in his seat, and the other elders were desperately trying to ignore it all. “So, um, how was everyone's day?” Elder Neeley tried to strike up a conversation.

“I ate a Poptart today,” Chris replied nonchalantly.

“You eat Poptarts  _ every _ day,” Elder Michaels replied, glad the silence was being filled.

“Well this one was extremely delicious today,  _ Michael _ .”

“Haha... how about you, Elder Price, how was your day?” Elder Neeley directed his question to Kevin, although he knew he probably shouldn’t have. Without looking up, Kevin muttered a “Fine,” and continued eating in silence.

“And you, Elder Zelder?”

.

Connor hummed a simple tune he made up in his head as he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. He was making tea. It helped him sleep.

The water was boiling and he was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. He was wearing Kevin’s shirt, as he did every night. He clutched it and held it close to his chest, his cheeks flushing as he did. “Elder McKinley?”

Of course.

Of course  _ Kevin _ would walk in while Connor was wearing  _ his _ shirt.

“Oh! Um— Elder Price, wh-what are you doing up?” Connor stuttered out, embarrassed. His hands began to fidget. “Oh,you know, just getting some water. Nice shirt, by the way.” Kevin casually walked over to the sink and grabbed an empty glass. “So, rumour has it that someone in the district has a crush on me. Have you heard about that?” he teased, smirking.

Connor blushed harder, refusing to look at Kevin. “Do you— or, uh, do they know who?”

“Well they say his name’s Connor. I don't know, though.” Kevin shrugged. he drank the water in the glass and set it back down on the counter. “Well, I better get to bed.” Kevin turned to walk back to his bedroom, not before stopping and giving Connor a quick peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, Connor.”

Connor didn’t know what to say. Or do, for that matter. He still sat in his chair, completely frozen. Elder Price just  _ kissed _ him.

on the cheek.

And he knows Connor has a crush on him.

The only sort of reaction Connor could muster was to slap his palm over his mouth and scream.

.

“Good morning, Elders!” Kevin strutted into the living room where most of the others currently resided. “Elder Price, you seem happier than yesterday. What happened?” Elder Zelder asked once Kevin sat down on the couch. 

“Well, I’m just feeling dandy, is all!” he replied. Kevin couldn’t tell them why he had such a chipper demeanor, he knew that. But he could play it off like it's nothing.

That’s what he always did, anyway.

Moments later, Connor groggily stepped into the living room as well, sitting next to Kevin. “Elder McKinley, you look like heck,” Elder Michaels commented sassily. 

“Funny, because I was in heaven all night long.”

“Why, did Elder Price finally confess his undying love to you?” Chrus added, not really caring about what he was saying. “ _ Christopher _ !” Connor’s face turned red and he ever so slightly scooted away from Kevin.

There was a moment of silence before Elder Church muttered quietly, “Well, did he?”

“N-no—“

“Yes,” Kevin cut Connor’s reply off. Everyone was stunned in silence before they all began to talk over each other about this recent discovery. “Schrader owes me so much money!” Elder Davis shouted before running to his and Elder Schrader’s room, where his mission companion still was.

Connor’s mouth hung agape as he glanced between his mission brothers and Kevin. “Y-You never—“

“I just did.” Kevin winked at him.

.

Connor didn't know how he got in his bedroom, but he was in it. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch next to Kevin, and now he was laying down on his bed.

With Kevin sitting next to him. 

“What happened...?” Connor groaned. “Well, it seems to me that you fainted, Mr. McKinley.” Kevin smirked, leaning on the headboard of Chris's bed. “Kevin?” Connor squinted as he rolled over to look at Kevin.

“We haven’t even made it official yet and we’re already using first names. I like your style.” Kevin winked at Connor. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean that after I confessed to you, you fainted before we could figure out anything.”

“Confessed? Confessed what?” Connor’s brain was a bit hazy. He couldn’t understand what was happening.

“In the words of a chubby blond kid, my ‘Undying love’ for you.”

Connor closed his eyes and held out his arms, making grabby hands. “Kevin, I want a hug.”

‘Ah, what the heck,’ Kevin thought to himself,

moving Connor upright on his bed and wrapping his arms around him. Connor hugged back, nuzzling into Kevin’s shoulder. “You’re so warm.”

”I know.” Kevin chuckled. “And Connor?”

“Hm?”

“You can keep the shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this entire thing?????? What compelled you to do that???????  
> Uh. I guess follow my instagram???? I don’t know, why’d you read this.


End file.
